An Unlikely Pair
by The Insatiable Dragon
Summary: Thorn is set free by Murtagh, and sets out to find the one he truly desires to be with...one who has already given his heart to his dragons. ExT oneshot.


**First lemon. Requested by _Gravidal The Dragon._ Apparently, he says there is no pairing of these two. **

**Well, now there is!**

**Again, don't like it, don't read it. No one forced you to click on this link, or read this fic. **

**But for those interested in some fluffy humanxdragon romance, by all means, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Eragon sat against the cold stone wall of the cave and watched the entrance with an equal mixture of eagerness and apprehension. Over the last hour, he had mentally prepared himself for the proverbial cliff he was about to dive off of. As he saw the Sun begin to kiss the lower tops of the mountains in the distance, he thought about that was to happen tonight. Before the events of the past day, he would have called himself utterly insane for even <em>considering<em> what he was planning to do. Of course, all that had changed once he met Thorn.

Thinking of the young male dragon, Eragon's thoughts immediately went to his own draconic partner, Saphira. He wondered about how she was or what she was doing back in Ellesmera. Leaving her had been the most difficult thing he had ever done, easily a thousand times harder than listening to Arya's rejection. The elven princess was a passing lust. Saphira...was the partner of his mind and soul.

Eragon was not ashamed or afraid to say he loved Saphira. He would always love Saphira. And she loved him without reservation. The bond between them was so much deeper than any other Rider could imagine. Often, those in the Varden had insinuated that the Rider and dragoness might actually fall for each other. To be honest, there had been times where Eragon had wondered that himself. No matter who he would meet (or possibly love) in his lifetime, none would ever come close to her. She would always be number one in his heart.

Although both dragoness and Rider had approached this topic once before, it was apparent that – at least for the time being – their love would be that of family and kinship. An actual romantic relationship between them was not _entirely _out of the question, but the difficulties and obstacles that arose regarding it would take some serious planning, not to mention some explanation. But to Eragon, loving his dragon just felt so _right_, and knowing that she loved him back made it all the better. Perhaps, he didn't need anyone else. Maybe Saphira was all he needed.

But, those happy thoughts were killed of by the events of recent days. With Arya's sharp rejection (which may now turn out to be a blessing rather than a curse) Eragon had taken it upon himself to venture into seclusion in order to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He admitted that she was probably right, that there could never be anything between them, but she delivered it in such a harsh a cruel manner, that Eragon was cut to his very core. Saphira had been there to console him, but the sting of the elven princess denouncing his feelings, and possibly their friendship, have driven Eragon into a state of depression. With a soft kiss to her snout, he had bade Saphira farewell, and promised he would return within the week when his heart wasn't so heavy.

Now, days later, here he was preparing to do something so outlandish, it made him want to club himself in the head. And yet, there was an odd sense of peace to it. Finding someone that wanted to be with him simply because he was him...it gave Eragon a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even if that someone was a two-month old male dragon.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Thorn, a gentle rushing of wings alerted the youth to his companion's return. Like Eragon, Thorn had taken a bit of time to think over and prepare himself for the step they were about to take. Despite what anyone else may think, Thorn had know all along what he wanted ever since he had first met Eragon...even if that was only in Murtagh's memory.<p>

The last few weeks had been a multitude of extremes for the young dragon. Hatching for Murtagh had brought him into a world of fear, hate and malice under the dark eye of Galbatorix. Even though Murtagh was his Rider, they were both in servitude of the Mad King, as the evil Rider sought to control them for his own purposes. The one saving grace so far, had been that Galbatorix had been unable to find their true names. Yet.

It was this desperate race against time, and his own desire to set Thorn free of this cursed life, that had driven Murtagh to do what he did. Late one night, he had sneaked into one of Uru'baen's libraries and sought out a few spells that would suit his purpose. He knew what would happen to him when Galbatorix found out, and he might even be executed for it, but the youth did not care. He wanted Thorn to be free, and himself to be rid of the dark cloud of misfortune that hing over him constantly. And if that meant the price was his own life, then so be it.

Two night later, the young man had gathered all his energy into his newly discovered magic and uttered his spells. Thorn was scared, unknowing what his partner was doing, but the last thing he felt from Murtagh was a comforting mental embrace, telling him not to worry.

_You deserve more than this, Thorn. More than me. _The young dragon wanted to argue, saying he was meant to be with Murtagh, but the youth shook his head. _You need to be free, and with the one who will give you everything I cannot. _With those words, he poured every memory of Eragon and Saphira into the young dragon's mind he could, showing Thorn what he deserved. A caring Rider. Freedom.

Love.

Moments later, Thorn felt himself surrounded in a brilliant white light, only to find himself outside and nearly a league from the city. A last, weak touch from Murtagh's mind, and the youth said good bye. The next second, their bond was severed as Murtagh set Thorn free of both him, and his dark imprisonment. The young dragon cried into the night, feeling torn inside, despite knowing what Murtagh had done was for the best. His partner was gone, their Rider-Dragon link severed permanently, and giving the saddened young dragon a chance at freedom. With the image of Eragon in his mind, the ruby hatchling flew towards the Beor Mountains as fast as his juvenile wings would take him.

It was there, that fate finally gave the poor young dragon a ray of hope. Here, trying to forget the problems of his own life, was the one being he had searched for. Eragon was staying in a cave along one of the majestic peaks, working through his own issues, when Thorn had suddenly found him. The young dragon was tired, hungry and nearly falling over on his feet, but when he saw Eragon, his heart soared.

The Rider was shocked to see another dragon, but Thorn quickly explained who he was and where he came from, as well as the events that led him here. Eragon was upset by Murtagh's actions, but inwardly praised his friend for such an honorable decision. Potentially giving his own life to set Thorn free was an act worthy of any hero, and Eragon took it upon himself at that moment to take Thorn in and protect him from the Empire, just like his beloved Saphira.

But it was not simple want of another, more capable companion that drove Thorn to Eragon; it was something much deeper. Since first seeing the young Rider in Murtagh's memories, the young dragon felt an odd chord strike in his heart. He didn't know if it was the result of Murtagh's perspective of Eragon, or simply Thorn's own innate desire for a loving and caring partner, one free of the twisted cruelty of Galbatorix. Seeing the way Eragon was with Saphira when they had traveled with Murtagh, the way he tended to her in every way, the way he put her above all else...

Murtagh may have been his bonded partner, but in Eragon, Thorn saw the warmth, love, and care that he so desperately desired. And that was enough to ensure the young dragon that he was doing the right thing. He wanted to be with Eragon, not just as a friend or partner, but as something...more. And to find that Eragon was open to the possibility of loving a dragon made it seem all the more like Fate itself was bringing them together. It was inexplicable, maybe even absurd, but it was the truth. Thorn wanted to be with Eragon, because it just felt right.

* * *

><p>Folding his wings onto his back, the crimson dragon shyly padded into the cave and came up to the human waiting for him. <em>Hi, <em>he whispered in his gentle, youthful voice.

_Hi, _Eragon replied, a small smile on his features. The young ruby dragon was about as long as Eragon was tall. Sitting here as he was, his head was level with Thorn's. Eragon was sure that if Thorn was to rear up on his hind legs, he could easily rest his forepaws on Eragon's shoulder's while the youth was standing.

Thorn shuffled nervously on his feet. He tried to muster the courage to look Eragon in the face, but the heat in his scaled cheeks made him keep his eyes on the cave floor. _So, _he began softly. _D-did you make your decision?_

A pause. _Aye, _the Rider finally managed to get out.

The young dragon's heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears. He willed himself to calm down, less he pass out due to nerves. What if Eragon said no? Could he take rejection from the one he wanted to be with so desperately? _A-and? _he asked, shakily.

Eragon sighed, and patted the stone next to him, indicating he wanted Thorn to sit with him. Slowly, the crimson dragon came to his side and sat on his haunches, his flank against Eragon's leg. He finally mustered the will to look the human in the eye, and stared into the warm pools of brown that looked back at him. Eragon's hand gently reached over and rubbed Thorn's side, tracing up his flank and along his back. The strong yet soft hand wrapped around the young dragon's back and pulled him closer. Thorn felt himself lean over and lay his head on Eragon's shoulder as the Rider pulled him into a warm embrace, his arms tightening around the dragon's neck and back. The hands gently stroked the warm scales, and he strained to hear the whisper that escaped Eragon.

_Yes...I want to be with you, Thorn. As your friend...and partner._

Tears welled up and trickled forth from the ruby eyes, and Thorn put his forelegs around Eragon and returned the embrace. He snuggled his snout into the crook of the youth's neck and let out a hiccuping gurgle of joy. From that moment on, no words were needed, as both human and dragon opened their minds to each other and wrapped their partner in an embrace more intimate than any physical kind could.

Eragon realized he was a very odd human, but he no longer cared. He was able to be loved, and find love, with not another of his own race, but with the dragons he had devoted his life to. Saphira was the partner of his heart and soul, the one he felt he truly belonged with. And now, here was Thorn, a young male dragon seeking the same thing. A partner. A friend. Someone to love. The youth had never thought himself to be attracted to other males, but then again, Thorn wasn't just any other male. Maybe it was just dragons in general that Eragon felt such a deep bond with, but either way, he was delighted to know who – and what – he finally felt like he was meant to love. The ones that would never leave him, and love him unconditionally. Or maybe even more.

They had come to terms with their sudden and deep feelings for one another that morning, and Thorn had asked Eragon if he would be his. Despite the acceptance of his newfound feelings towards the two dragons in his life, Eragon stated that they should take some time before deciding if this was what they truly wanted. He had already decided to take Thorn in to be with him and Saphira, but the young male wanted to make his and Eragon's relationship official, and this was the big decision they were working on; if they were truly serious and prepared to become united in the most intimate of ways.

Thorn pulled back from Eragon's shoulder and softly licked him on the cheek. The youth smiled and responded in kind with a kiss to the young male's snout. Thorn let out a gentle rumble and laugh, and rubbed his nose against Eragon's face. _Thank you, _he whispered. _I knew that the love I felt for you was genuine. You have no idea how happy I am to know that you feel the same._

Eragon cupped Thorn's scaled cheek and gently stroked his thumb along the tough yet soft scales. _Actually I do, _he chuckled. _Thorn, I cannot explain how or why I came to feel this way about you; I only met you days ago. But...I __**know**__ that this is right. And I don't care what others may think should they find out. Saphira...Saphira will understand. I know she will. Because she knows I will always love her, no matter what. In fact, she may encourage this when she finds out we will have another dragon in our little family. _

It was true, things had happened so fast between the two of them. Since first meeting Thorn, Eragon had felt an odd connection with him, despite that fact that they were not bonded. The kind-hearted young male reminded him so much of Saphira; the innate wisdom and maturity that all dragons shared, but also the curiosity and gentleness of youth that Eragon loved so much about them. Within a day of their first meeting, Eragon had opened up and warmed up to the young dragon, easily feeling as comfortable with him as Saphira. And when Thorn had revealed his true, deeper meaning for seeking out Eragon, the young Rider surprisingly felt humbled. Thorn had sought him out for want of a caring, and loving Rider...but also to be with the one he felt he belonged with.

Thorn's only response was a deep hum, and he licked Eragon's face again. _I would never try and take you away from her, _he said. _I know that she will always come first, and I wouldn't make what you and I have come between that. Ever. In fact, it is the love you have for her that drives me to love you. With __you, I know she and I will always be put above anyone else. _He nuzzled Eragon lovingly. _I am just so happy that you can find it in your heart to let me in...so that both she and I can have you._

The two held each other in a tight embrace for a few moments longer, before pulling apart and sitting staring at one another. Feelings of love and warmth passed between them, Eragon couldn't stop the large smile that broke out on his face. Likewise, Thorn's jaws parted and his fangs gleamed in the dying sunlight as he gave his new partner his own dragon smile. Then, Eragon scooted forwards, bringing his body right up to Thorn's. The crimson dragon gave him a look of wonder and question as he brought his hand to his cheek again. Eragon stared into the ruby eyes for a second, before a large blush crossed his face. _I-I've been thinking about this since you left, _he struggled to admit. _And...I've never really done it before. So...I'm sorry if I'm not very good at it._

_At what? _Thorn asked, not understanding.

Eragon didn't answer. Instead he slowly leaned in closer until his face was mere inches from Thorn's, and it was then the young dragon grasped his intentions. He bent his neck forward, and brought his own lipless mouth to meet Eragon's, and the two nervous young males shared their first kiss.

It was unlike anything Thorn or Eragon had prepared for. The heat building in their bodies seemed to double as Eragon's soft lips pressed against the dragon's scaly ones, and both let out a shuddering breath. Thorn held his mouth against his partner's, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. His tail twitched behind him, and he felt a strange sensation in his lower belly. In an unspoken consent, both human and dragon began to slowly part their lips and Thorn instinctively pushed his tongue forward, feeling its rough tip brush against the soft skin of Eragon's lips. He felt the wet muscle that was the human's own tongue press against his, and the two began to wrap around each other inside their mouths.

The young dragon's tongue felt so alien in his mouth, but Eragon could care less. He happily continued to tongue wrestle with the crimson male, allowing his hands to stroke and caress the warm, muscled flank of his partner. The pure passion and want he felt from Thorn dominated all thought, and returned every bit of it he could muster. This was bliss. This...was love.

The young dragon reared up then, and pushed Eragon's shoulders down with his forepaws. Their mouths never breaking contact, Eragon laid back on the stone floor of the cave, pulling Thorn with him as they continued their heated kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart, panting, and stared happily into the eyes of their chosen partner. Giving a soft purr from his throat, Thorn managed to force out the question that would seal it all. _Eragon? Will you be my mate?_

_Forever and always, _he whispered back, drawing the dragon into another deep and passionate kiss. Thorn rumbled in joy and let another wave of happy tears spill from behind his bony eyelids. He wrapped his tail around Eragon's leg, and shivered with delight as he felt the strong hands caress his flank and hindquarters. The kiss lasted only half as long as the first, because Eragon became aware of something pushing into his abdomen. Probably the same thing of his he knew Thorn could feel pressing against his own scaled belly.

Sporting identical blushes, they pulled apart and Thorn lifted himself of Eragon slightly. He looked down to confirm what he had felt; a large bulge was pushing up from Eragon's groin. In contrast, Eragon's own eyes were drawn to the much larger appendage protruding from between Thorn's hind legs. The young Rider felt a wave of heat coarse through is body at the sight of Thorn's dragonhood. Despite only being two months old, the young crimson dragon was definitely a prime example of his species.

Not knowing how to proceed, Thorn decided to take the initiative. Lowering his head down to Eragon's groin, he slowly opened his mouth and licked the bulge in his breeches. A stuttered gasp from the human let him know it was the right move, and he hummed happily. Looking back to Eragon's face, he asked, _Are you ready for this?_

A brisk nod, and Eragon began to remove his clothes. His shirt was flung to the side, revealing a toned chest and hard abdomen, the muscles taught against his soft skin. Thorn lifted his hindquarters off Eragon's legs so that he could remove his pants, and like the shirt they were tossed aside quickly. The Rider pulled Thorn back in for another deep kiss, the dragon gently grinding his body against that of his soon-to-be mate. The kiss was broken, and both Rider and dragon knew they were ready to go further.

Receiving a nervous nod from his human partner, Thorn lowered his maw to Eragon's flesh once more. Not knowing what the normal size for humans was, the young dragon decided for himself that Eragon must be larger than most. The Rider's swollen and hard member was the length of his muzzle and almost as thick around as the end of his tail, and he found himself licking his moist lips at the thought of what he was about to do. Slowly, he opened his jaws and let his flexible tongue gently wrap around the hard flesh. Eragon gasped at the feeling, but never told him to stop. Thorn ran his tongue up and down Eragon's member carefully, and he felt the human shudder with pleasure. He _was _doing this right.

Eragon's eyes drifted shut but the feeling of Thorn's tongue along his member permeated every nerve. It felt amazing, and the warmth of Thorn's tongue and maw only made it better. He gently stroked the young dragon's thick neck as he began to bring the flesh into his mouth and slowly bob up and down.

The taste of Eragon was musky and slightly salty, but Thorn found it enjoyable. It made him want more as he slid his tongue up and down while his maw worked much the same. Above him, he heard Eragon gasp and moan, and in his mind he could feel the Rider's mounting pleasure. Thorn's own malehood throbbed painfully between his legs, but he knew that he would get his turn soon enough. Right now, it was all about Eragon.

The youth felt his lower belly clench and twist as the feeling of pleasure from Thorn's tongue reached a plateau, and he let out a loud moan as his first climax hit. He felt his member pulse and swell, as he spilled his seed into Thorn's maw. The young dragon never hesitated, taking his mate's climax and swallowing without a second thought. A few more moments of bobbing up and down and Eragon sagged back to the stone floor. Releasing his mouth from around the pleased flesh, Thorn flashed a dragon smile and hummed at Eragon.

_Th..that was great, _the Rider managed to gasp.

_It sounded like you enjoyed it. _

Gathering his breath, and his courage, with several deep gulps, Eragon sat up and reached underneath the young male for his own swollen pride. The instant his hand stroked the warm flesh, Thorn let out a deep growl. The thick flesh pulsed and throbbed with the beat of Thorn's blood, and Eragon ran his hand down almost to the hilt and back up again. _Can I? _he asked nervously.

_Please, _Thorn whispered, fighting back a moan. He laid down and rolled onto his back, his dragonhood slapping against his belly scales. Eragon knelt straddling his tail, and gently stroked the crimson dragon's organ, causing Thorn to twitch and moan. He was apprehensive about doing this, afraid of what it would taste and feel like, but he pushed those thoughts away. Thorn had done it to him, and he was going to return it as equals. Through their mind connection, both dragon and youth had decided that they would make this an equal partnership; neither would be dominant or submissive to the other.

Letting go of his doubts, Eragon tenderly licked the swollen head of Thorn's malehood, and fought back a smirk as the dragon gasped and bucked his hips slightly. Knowing he was on the right track, Eragon copied Thorn and lowered his open mouth around the head of the dragon's member and began to bob gently. His hands steadily stroked Thorn's flesh as he worked the head with his mouth and tongue, and was rewarded with more growls and whimpers of pleasure from the ruby dragon beneath him.

Eragon pushed his mouth down as far as he could, until the pulsing head of Thorn's pride was pushing against the back of his throat. He fought back a gag, both from the malehood in his mouth and the true realization of how big Thorn was. The crimson dragon's member was almost the length from his shoulder to his hand, and easily the thickness of his wrist. The base was sightly thicker than the rest, and Eragon was unable to wrap his hand completely around the base where it met his scaled underbelly.

He felt a salty liquid drip from the tip of Thorn's member and slide down his throat, and a slight salty tinge hit his tongue. It wasn't great, nor was it overly terrible. Beneath him, Thorn continued to squirm and twitch as Eragon worked his malehood. His jaws were parted and he panted heavily. Every fiber in his body burned and tingled with pleasure, and his hips gently bucked upwards to his partner's movements. Thorn didn't know how long he was supposed to last, but the intense warmth that blossomed in his belly told him his first time wasn't going to be much longer. He roared blissfully and moaned Eragon's name through their link, as the warmth spread and rose.

He could feel Thorn's member pulse and swell, and Eragon was forced to pull of slightly, lest he choke. He braced for the inevitable rush he felt building in the dragon's flesh, and pumped his hands harder up and down Thorn's hard member. Thorn squealed like a hatchling as his climax reached its full intensity and he felt his malehood expand and swell, the base getting particularly thick as his seed rushed up the length and into Eragon's waiting throat. The Rider gagged at the sheer volume of it, but held on and took it all in, just as his partner had done for him. For the next few minutes, Thorn jerked and twitched on the ground as Eragon continually stroked his malehood, the young dragon's climax lasting seemingly forever, roars of pure pleasure and satisfaction coming from his maw.

Finally, Thorn sagged and grew still, utterly spent. Eragon pulled his mouth from the thick member and bit back a chuckle as it slapped against the dragon's belly, causing a small snort. Surprisingly, it didn't soften or go down right away, instead staying swollen and hard even though Thorn's climax had passed. Disregarding the hot and still pulsing flesh between them, Eragon laid down on Thorn's chest and wrapped his arms around the panting dragon's neck. An instant later their tongues were fighting for dominance once more as both Rider and dragon locked their mouths together in a heated kiss.

_That...was...incredible, _Thorn panted, finally pulling his tongue from Eragon's mouth. He could still feel his swollen malehood pressed between them, but he didn't pay it any mind. He wrapped his scaled limbs around Eragon's back and held him tight, the youth doing the same around the dragon's neck. A deep and satisfied hum echoed all through the cave, as the two partners gripped each other tight.

Eventually, Thorn felt his member relax and begin to retract into his abdomen, but he was too busy snuggling Eragon to notice how long it had been. Gentle caresses and strokes down each others neck and back were all they cared about, and the fading afterglow of their climaxes. Thorn gripped Eragon's lower back with his paws, causing the human's hips to press and grind into his. Another hearty growl came from his throat as Eragon planted small kisses along his snout and muzzle.

_I love you, _he finally whispered to the human he held.

_I love you too, _Eragon murmured, still giving little kisses to the soft scales of Thorn's nose. For a good half hour, the pair simply lay on the floor of the cave, wrapped around each other in bliss and sheer happiness. Thorn alternated licking and nipping Eragon's neck and shoulder, causing the youth to giggle slightly...a sound that made Thorn's heart soar and stomach do back-flips.

Murtagh may have been the one to free him from his egg and bring him into the world, but Eragon was the person – no, _soul mate_ – he had waited a century for. The one he loved.

After a little while longer, Eragon pushed himself up on his elbows and bumped his nose against that of the crimson dragon he lay with. _So, now what? _he asked teasingly.

At this, Thorn felt another blush spread across his face. _Well, _he began. _As wonderful as that was...we're still not 'official' yet. _He didn't want to force anything on Eragon, but he was speaking the truth. For them to officially be together, he and Eragon were going to have to truly mate. Not that he had a problem with it, he just didn't want to hurt Eragon.

To the young dragon's surprise, a sly grin appeared on Eragon's face as he teasingly kissed Thorn's nose once more. _I know that, _he laughed. _I meant, how do you want to do this?_

_You mean you're ready?_

_Aye._

Thorn didn't know whether to be surprised or impressed. Eragon sounded almost _eager. _But then again, after what they had just done, there was really no reason to be nervous anymore. Both of them had admitted just how deep their feelings were for one another, and had just finished bringing their partner to his first climax. As Eragon ran his hands down Thorn's chest, he felt that familiar wave of satisfaction wash over him. The young dragon knew what they were going to do, and while part of him was still a little nervous, he was ready.

_Well, seeing as how I won't be able to carry you, we are going to have to do it here on the ground, _he told Eragon sheepishly. The very thought of it made the crimson dragon shiver in anticipation.

_Alright, _Eragon said, still gripping Thorn's shoulders. _Do you want to go first, or...?_

Thorn paused for a moment, and saw how they were lying, and an idea formed in his mind. Gently grabbing Eragon by the waist and lower back, he pulled the youth in tighter to him, and softly moved

against him. It took Eragon all of three seconds to catch on to what the young male dragon had in mind. _Are you sure, Thorn?_

_I'm already on my back, _the dragon chuckled lightly. He leaned up and licked Eragon lovingly on the neck. _I want it like this, _he whispered huskily. _Eragon, I want you to take my innocence._

Eragon shuddered at the lecherous lick, and gently ground his bare hips into Thorn's. Almost immediately, he felt his soft member pulse and harden once more. He let out another shudder and heavy sigh as his lifted himself up and positioned himself atop Thorn. The male dragon spread his legs slightly and Eragon could see his tail-hole at the junction where his tail met his hips. He was about to lower himself down, then checked his motions. _Hang on, _he said, and scrambled over to his pack.

_What is it?_

Pulling items from his pack, Eragon grabbed the small container he had been looking for. Normally, the paste made from beeswax and hazelnut oil would be used to moisturize and protect his lips from chapping in the wind. But right now, it would suit another purpose. Taking a hearty glob of it, he began to smear and coat his now fully hardened member with it. Hopefully, it would make things easier on him and Thorn.

Putting the small container down beside them, he retook his previous position atop Thorn. The crimson dragon purred and gurgled in happiness, seeing what Eragon had done. For a brief moment, he thought maybe Eragon was backing out, but now he saw that his human mate was just making preparations.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Eragon slowly lowered his malehood to Thorn's tail hole. Gently, he pressed the head against the tight muscles, and a low whine came from the dragon. No protests or requests to stop forthcoming, Eragon pushed a little harder. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a pair of loud gasps escaped him and Thorn as the head of his member pushed in, and Thorn threw back his head in a growl.

_Am I hurting you? _Eragon asked his partner, worriedly.

_I-it's okay, _Thorn grunted. _Just have to...uh...get used to it. _They held still for a few seconds, before Thorn growled softly, signaling Eragon to go on. Keeping his motion steady and gentle, Eragon pushed more of his member in, stretching the tight walls of Thorn's passage around his hard flesh. Thorn grunted and whimpered slightly, but told Eragon to keep going. The youth fought the instinctual urge to ram his hips in, as the hot tightness of Thorn sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his malehood.

Finally, he felt his inner thighs press up against the scales of Thorn's underbelly, and he let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding. Thorn let out a similar sigh and moan as he felt Eragon hilt inside him, and rumbled to his mate in pleasure. The pain was fading, and the young dragon soon found himself enjoying the feeling of Eragon in him. The human's hard flesh throbbed, and Thorn knew Eragon wanted this just as much as he did.

A soft growl was the Rider's signal to begin, and Eragon slowly pulled out from Thorn's tight entrance. He pulled almost all the way out, before flexing his hips and going right back in until he was hilted inside the dragon once more. A loud moan escaped Thorn's maw, and he begged Eragon to do it again. The youth repeated his motion and was rewarded by another moan and whimper of pleasure from the dragon beneath him.

_E-Eragon, _Thorn stammered. _Mate me...please._

Grabbing Thorn's shoulders to brace himself, Eragon began to thrust his hips back and forth in a steady pace, each thrust causing a moan or a whimper to reach him. The feeling of Thorn's tight passage was mind-blowing, and soon every other thought was swept aware by the pure and unbridled pleasure he felt from his hard member thrusting inside his dragon partner.

Thorn on the other hand, was in a state of ecstasy he never imagined. The pain had all but completely vanished and now all he could feel was the electric sensations pulsing through his lower body with every thrust Eragon made. Numerous moans and small roars left him as he wrapped his hind legs around Eragon's waist, and begged for his mate to go faster. The youth obliged without hesitation, and the smack of their hips colliding grew more rapid. _Gods, _Thorn moaned. _Don't stop!_

_Thorn..._Eragon gasped, gripping the dragon tighter as he bucked his hips in hard, quick succession. The dragon beneath him began to squeal again from the intense pleasure of their rutting, and Eragon let his own moans and grunts mix in. Both were panting heavily but he didn't slow down. He couldn't even if he wanted to. The youth was lost to his own human instincts and primal desires as he began to ram his hips into Thorn as hard as the dragon would let him.

Thorn felt himself move against the stone floor of the cave due to the intensity of Eragon's thrusts as he tried to buck his hips back against his mate. Despite being a male dragon, Thorn had no qualms about being dominated by his human partner. The pleasure from Eragon now taking him roughly – not unlike another male dragon would - swept aside all conflicting thoughts, as he let Eragon pound him and he squealed again like a hatchling. _Harder, _he moaned, sounding like a wounded animal. _Eragon, please! Harder!_

Growling loudly, Eragon put everything he had into his thrusts. The worry of hurting Thorn was long gone as the dragon begged the human to ravage him, and Eragon's carnal desires were all too happy to oblige. Thorn's passage was now soaked with liquid coming from Eragon's malehood, and the youth was able to piston in and out with no resistance. The sparks that exploded behind Eragon's eyes were matched only by the constant waves of heat that washed from his loins to his head. He knew that he couldn't last much longer, but prayed to whatever deities might be watching to grant him just a little more stamina.

Either those watching ignored his claim, or just wanted to hear him scream, for after a few more minutes of heated and hard pounding, he slammed his hips as hard as he could into Thorn and yelled the dragon's name as he plateaued. Thorn answered back with a roar of his own and gripped Eragon with his hind legs as tightly as possible while the human rode out his climax. The Rider nearly shouted himself hoarse before the last vestiges of ecstasy left him and he collapsed onto Thorn's heaving chest.

For the next several moments, all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the two males. Eragon's entire body tingled, and he had never felt such a rush before. From the way Thorn was squealing and begging for him to go harder, he knew the dragon had been just as blown away as him. Before another thought could form itself in his mind, Eragon found himself gripped roughly and his mouth filled with Thorn's tongue. Words weren't needed as both dragon and human gushed over their mental connection the sheer volume of pleasure and satisfaction.

The taste of Thorn on his tongue wasn't enough though, and Eragon was shockingly eager to keep going. He practically leapt off of Thorn and grabbed the small container of paste next to them. Without even waiting for the dragon's permission, Eragon began rubbing the spot between his hind legs furiously, and Thorn twitched involuntarily as Eragon stimulated his dragonhood vigorously. Not five seconds later, the large length of thick maleness was out of its sheath and being coated heavily with the paste from Eragon's hands.

_Eragon..._Thorn managed to stammer out.

_Get on my back, _the youth growled, turning around and waiting on his hand and knees for his mate. _Now._

Thorn was a blur of motion as he reared up and grabbed Eragon's hips, resting his chest on the youth's back. His instinct to claim his mate was almost too overpowering, but Thorn managed to restrain himself enough that he didn't simply ram into Eragon. The ruby dragon forced himself to slowly push the pulsing head of his malehood against the youth's tight entrance. Eragon knew it was going to hurt, the dragon was just so big, but he didn't care. His mind and body were still buzzing from mating Thorn and he wasn't about to let this high vanish.

He bit back a scream as he felt Thorn's throbbing member enter him and he began to calm his mind with a meditative regime that Oromis had taught him. To his credit, the dragon went slowly, but insistently as he pushed his member deeper into his willing human partner. Thorn snorted, and adjusted his grip on Eragon, flexing his hips so he could go even deeper. A long, loud cry of mixed pain and ecstasy left Eragon as he forced himself to push back against his dragon mate.

Several tense and tedious seconds later, he felt Thorn's hips push against his backside and his head swam as he realized the entire dragon's flesh was now inside him. He was surprised that the pain was less than he expected, but it could have to do with the fact that his nerves were still dancing from his own climax. Thorn stayed hilted inside him for a moment more, before pulling out halfway and thudding back in. An inhuman moan passed between Eragon's lips, and he swore that Thorn chuckled in his head. The dragon began to lick and nip his shoulders and neck, asking for permission.

_Take me, Thorn, _he groaned, and the dragon let out a small growl as he began to do just that.

Gripping Eragon tightly with his paws, Thorn began to buck steadily in and out of the human's passage, each thrust punctuated with a grunt. His tail smacked against the ground as his hips rocked back and forth, stretching Eragon with every movement of his pulsing organ. Eragon yelped and moaned, but never once asked him to stop. As it had when they were reversed, the pain Eragon felt from Thorn taking him was replaced by overpowering, mind-numbing pleasure.

Thorn...well...Thorn was in heaven. Eragon was tight, warm and his male passage gripped at his dragonhood every time he pulled out, almost begging to be filled again. The grunting young male dragon was only too happy to grant this desire, bucking his hips back into Eragon with a hearty smack. Sheer instinct began to take over, and Thorn mounted Eragon true and proper. He growled and moaned as the youth's tight entrance stimulated his throbbing dragon flesh with every thrust, and he increased his pace again. Eragon wanted to be taken, and Thorn was happily doing so.

The crimson dragon knew that he had more stamina than his human partner, and there was a good chance they could be doing this for a while. And yet, Thorn wanted to make it last every second he could. Forcing himself to push in and stop his heavy thrusting, he tenderly bit the back of Eragon's neck, rumbling and purring every ounce of affection and love he could. He traced the Rider's shoulder blades with his tongue, savoring the taste of his Eragon's musky scent. His member pulsed and twitched inside his human mate, and with a dragon grin, started thrusting again.

_Yes, _Eragon moaned. _Yes, Thorn, harder. _The dragon growled and began bucking as hard and deep as he could. The youth let out a pained yelp as the dragonhood within him reached a new depth and the heat of pleasure blossomed from the same spot. _Again! _he pleaded. Thorn rammed himself into Eragon again, and was rewarded with another shout.

Time flew by unheeded as Thorn mounted Eragon steadily and voraciously. Both males were lost to their primal desires of claim and be claimed, incoherent grunts and shouts passing between them. Eragon was well and truly stretched now, and Thorn pistoned in and out without hesitation. At times, it wasn't clear who was roaring louder, as the young dragon bred his mate happily.

Thorn pulled himself forward and rested the majority of his weight on Eragon's back, relying on the youth to support them. His forelegs were wrapped tightly around Eragon's torso and his hips plowed into the human again and again and again. Pure bliss and ecstasy radiated from both of their minds as Thorn thrust continually.

An annoyed growl came from the dragon then, as the heat building in his hindquarters began to rise. He didn't want this to end, but alas, he knew he couldn't last forever. He only hoped Eragon was ready for the finale. But judging by the youth's frantic counter thrusts back against Thorn, the young dragon was assured that Eragon wanted nothing more than for his dragon mate to keep pounding him.

_I'm getting close, _Thorn grunted between moans of pleasure.

_I'm ready, Thorn. _

_I hope so, _the dragon managed to chuckle. Another loud groan escaped him as he rammed heavily into Eragon. _It might be more than you expect..._

_Make me yours._

Taking that as his permission, Thorn pressed himself into Eragon as tightly as he could, and a feral snarl came from his maw right by the human's ear. He reared back then, and pushed in as far as he could. When he knew he was all the way in, Thorn drew back, until only the head of his member was left inside, and then slammed in as hard as he could. Eragon's scream of pleasure echoed off the cave walls and Thorn did it again. Pull out, slam in, wait. Repeat. Again and again Thorn did this until he was sure Eragon was ready. Then he cut loose.

Pressing his shoulders down with his forepaws, Thorn forced Eragon's chest to the stone floor, and began to dominate him roughly. Pure carnal desire took over and Thorn ravaged him as hard and fast as he could. Eragon's mind exploded from the dragon taking him so roughly, but a part of him wanted it no other way. This was passion. Unrestrained and unchecked.

Thorn slammed in and out of Eragon with every bit of strength he had, holding the human tightly with his forepaws and ramming his hindquarters as quickly and deeply as possible. Stars danced behind the young dragon's eyes, and still he fought to get every last inch he could into Eragon. The sticky fluid that had seeped out of his dragonhood during their long mating session leaked like a river, making him slide in and out of his human's entrance even faster. And yet, the finale was still to come.

Eragon screamed Thorn's name over and over again as the dragon ravaged him, Thorn's grunts and growls filling his ears as the dragon's flesh filled his abdomen. Eragon gave up trying to push back against Thorn's frenzied thrusts, instead just focusing on holding himself upright under the barrage of draconic desire.

Then, he felt it.

As Thorn's dragonhood rammed in and out of his abused passage, he suddenly became aware of the increasing difficulty Thorn was having thrusting his organ back into him. At first, he thought maybe Thorn was finally tiring out, but when he managed to focus a little more on the feeling, he let out another scream. Thorn...was getting _bigger._

When a male dragon approaches his climax, his malehood swells up greatly in both length and girth, most notably at the base. This 'knotting' effect is so that when the male finally _does _reach his plateau, he remains locked to his mate for the duration of their climax, ensuring that his seed finds its target. Of course, it should be noted that just because the male swells and knots up, does not mean that he is actually at his climax. Some males have been known to keep thrusting into their mate for a period of time after his organ had fully swelled up, before finally reaching the stimulation to climax.

Eragon felt the dragon flesh inside of him pulse and swell, stretching him even more than before, and he bared his teeth as he felt Thorn's member push even deeper, his malehood growing longer and thicker. The dragon merely snarled and gripped Eragon tightly, forcing the human to take his growing member as deep as it would go. The base of Thorn's organ swelled the most, forming that knot that would tie him and Eragon together. After a few moments of growing, Thorn felt his member pulse once more and cease its expansion. His human mate struggled for breath, but the young dragon was already going again.

Steadily, Thorn pushed the engorged base of his malehood into Eragon, forcing another pained scream as the youth's passage was stretched to its absolute limit. With a wet squelch, Thorn's knot slipped in and Eragon gasped for air. _Oh gods! Thorn! You're...you're massive!_

_Just a little...ugh...longer, _the dragon panted as he humped his swollen knot in and out of his tight mate. After a few thrusts, he stopped and sloppily licked the back of Eragon's neck. _Eragon...you are amazing._

_How much more do you have? _Eragon asked incredulously.

_I don't know, _Thorn admitted.

Eragon was silent for a moment or two, contemplating his predicament. There was no stopping now, and any delay would mean it would take that much longer for Thorn to hit his peak. Not that he minded, however. Having Thorn mount him was almost better than his mating Thorn. That insatiable part of his brain took over and he let out a growl rival to that of the dragon on his back. _Ride me, Thorn. Ride me like you know you want to. Make me yours._

A second of hesitation, and then Thorn pushed in as far as he could go, before pulling out quickly and slamming back into. Eragon yelped in pain and pleasure, and yelled at Thorn to ride him. The dragon grabbed his human mate roughly once more, and with his now enlarged and knotted member, began bucking into Eragon as swiftly and forcefully as before.

The crimson dragon rode Eragon for all he was worth, giving in to both his and Eragon's primal desires. The youth's much abused and stretched passage was filled, emptied and filled again by Thorn's swollen dragonhood and knot. The dragon bucked and bucked, and too late Eragon wondered if Thorn had really been close to his peak at all.

His question was answered then, as the ruby dragon began to squeal in a very familiar fashion. The fire in his belly burned so hot Thorn thought he would pass out. Again and again he rammed himself into Eragon, and the fire lanced through his hind legs and into his head, causing the stars to explode and he roared with all his might as his massive climax plunged into Eragon.

His hips bucked uncontrollably as he rode his mate and his climax to the very end. Eragon felt his gut swell as the sheer torrent of Thorn's seed flooded him, only to be held in by the swollen knot at the base of Thorn's member. For the next five minutes, Thorn rode out his climax, squealing and roaring his satisfaction as he continued to buck atop his human mate with hard, sporadic thrusts. His knot plunged back and forth in Eragon over and over again, and the human screamed his name, alternating begging for Thorn to keep knotting him, and simply yelling in pleasure. Eragon held on until the end, until finally Thorn collapsed on his back and the two lay panting on the now warm stone floor.

A hot, wet feeling coated the back of Eragon's head as Thorn licked and licked, saying 'I love you' over and over again. His massive dragonhood was still locked in his backside, but the youth no longer cared. He was tied to his mate. They lay like that for a good ten minutes before the hard swollen member of Thorn began to deflate and slowly pull from his human partner. Outside, the sun had fully set, and Eragon was completely dumbfounded. The sun had still been in the sky after their first climaxes. When Eragon had mated Thorn, the shining disk had managed to slip a fraction lower. When Thorn had mounted him, he could still see about half the sun. Now it was gone.

Thorn had mounted him for over an hour.

_Thorn...that was beyond words, _Eragon sighed.

_Indeed...my mate._

Eragon twisted his head to catch Thorn's tongue mid-lick and he drew it inside his own mouth, taking the young crimson dragon into another passionate kiss. They locked mouths until they were forced to break apart for breath. They were complete. Dragon and human. Mates.

As Thorn began to lift himself from Eragon, and pull his softening dragon flesh from his partner,he felt stiff resistance as if Eragon's passage was unwilling to let him go. After a moment of indecision, he simply laid back down on Eragon's back, his member still inside his mate. His partner chuckled, but never complained, instead leaning into the next series of nuzzles and licks Thorn began on his neck.

_I can't believe I finally have you, _Thorn breathed, nipping Eragon's shoulder. The youth wrapped the dragon's mind with his, exuding all the love and care he could, not needing words to respond. As Thorn basked in both his afterglow and the feeling of Eragon's love, a new sensation started building within him. It was similar to the warmth of his love for the youth, and the pleasure they had just given each other, but different as well. The felling spread through his belly and up his neck, seeming to move towards his nose.

Eragon must have felt Thorn's confusion, for he looked back at the dragon atop him and asked, _What is it?_

As the strange sensation reached his nose, a spark of understanding popped into the young dragon's mind. He had found the one he was looking for, both in his heart and his mind. They made the love of their heart official through their mating, but now, there was one other thing to do.

Bending his head down, Thorn gently nuzzled the back of Eragon's neck, and he felt the tingly sensation in his nose get stronger. Both dragon and human gasped as a surge of energy left Thorn and flowed into Eragon, like ice-water doused in his veins. Eragon was shocked, both at the feeling at the recognition of it. It was the same as when he first touched Saphira after she hatched for him. And he knew, that if he looked on the back of his neck, he would see the same mark that was on his palm.

_I finally have you, _Thorn repeated. _My Rider. _

The dragon's content humming filled the cave, along with Eragon's shout of joy.


End file.
